Learning To Let Go
by LadyDaisys
Summary: What happens when Vinnie is reunited with a lost love? Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Let Go - Chapter 1-Return of An Old Love

A cool breeze swept across Mars' rugged terrain. Vinnie Van Wham rode his bike to the edge of the desert's ragged cliffs. Charley sat behind him with her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. She lifted her head up when they stopped riding. The view was incredible.  
Purple and gold cliffs surrounded by a huge red sun that just sunk down below the horizon.  
"Wow. I forgot how beautiful Mars could be."Charley said.  
"Mars isn't the only beautiful sight, sweetheart."Vinnie smiled, gazing at her. She blushed. He then kissed her and she kissed him back.  
It had been two years since Vinnie and his bros left Earth and returned to Mars. The Biker Mice stopped Limburger from by tricking him into destroying his own Tug Transporter thus saving Earth from being transported to Plutork. With the Tug Transporter gone, it seemed they had no way of getting back to Mars. Then Carbine showed up in a Plutorkian cruiser. Vinnie remembered that day.

Flashback "Throttle! I''ve come to take you home!"She cried, joyfully as he took her in his arms and they kissed.  
Vinnie looked over at Charley who gave a forced smile. "Well, looks like this is good-bye, sweetheart."Vinnie said, sadly.  
"I-I wish you guys could stay."She faltered.  
"This isn't a wanting to, Charley-girl."Throttle faltered, "It's just that Mars is our home."  
"And our people need us."Modo said, "We appreciate everything you did for us, Miss Charley. We'll never forget you."  
"And I won't forget you, Big Guy."Charley said, smiling and hugging the large grey mouse who hugged her back.  
She turned to Vinnie who looked awkward.  
"Charley, I..."  
"I know."She turned away and left the room in tears. The mice looked away as sadness began to sweep over them. They were leaving their dearest friend. She was the only thing close to family they had on Earth. "You go, bros. I'll catch up."Vinnie told them. He left the room to find Charley.  
He found her in the kitchen sitting at a table crying her eyes out. His heart went out to her. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.  
"Sweetheart, what is it?"  
"You're going away!"she sobbed, "I'll-I'll never-"  
"Never what?"  
"See you again!"she blurted out. He took her in his arms.  
"Come with me."  
She looked up. Did she hear what she thought she heard?  
"What?"  
"You think you can't live without me. Well, I can't live without you!"  
"Oh, Vin!"  
"Charlene."  
They then kissed for the first time.

End flashback Mars was now on its way back. Vinnie and Charley were now engaged. They had served as best man and bridesmaid at Throttle and Carbine's wedding. Now it was their turn in a few days.  
"Mrs. Charley Van Wham. It has a nice ring to it."Charley said.  
"It'll sound even nicer when it's official."He grinned, holding up her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He was about to kiss her when he heard a bleep on his bike. "Come in, Vin." Throttle said.  
"What's up, Throttle. The "little woman" giving you trouble?"he teased.  
"Rope it in. Martian Command found Harley."  
Vinnie stopped smiling. Harley had been his first love. There had been others but he always came back to her. She was the woman he pictured himself spending the rest of his life with. Then Mace kidnapped her. He was shocked.  
The Freedom Fighters searched for her but never found her. Vinnie never saw her again. This one incident made afraid to love again.  
It was the one reason it took him so long to reveal his true feelings for Charley. She reminded him of Harley. It was like having her in his life all over again. Vinnie gave up hope of ever finding Harley again. But now. He didn't know what to think.  
"We need to go back."Charley told him, "If Harley's in trouble, we have to help her."  
"Yeah." He said.  
They rode back to Martian Command. Throttle, Modo, and Carbine were there. Carbine was sitting at a computer with a round-shaped screen.  
"One of our scouts did a reconnaisance and found these pictures. See that ship? A Reptilicon battle cruiser." Carbine said.  
"Reptilicon?"Charley asked.  
"They're like the Plutorkians except instead of them being fat and smelly they're scaly and creepy."Modo told her.  
"What're they doing near Mars' moons Phobos and Deimos?"Throttle asked.  
"We also interpreted this visual message from the ship." Carbine said, pressing a button. The interior of the ship showed up. Harley was staring in the screen. Her face was dirty and she was dressed in ragged clothes. She was terrified.  
"Help me someone! They're after me!"She cried out then looked behind her. She put her hands in front of her face.  
"NOOOOOOO!"She screamed. Then the screen went blank.  
"We have to go there!"Vinnie exclaimed. He went to hop on his bike followed by Throttle and Modo.  
"Wait for me."Charley said, hopping on Vinnie's bike behind him.  
"Wait don't go! We don't know what we're up against."Carbine said, getting in front of them.  
"Harley needs us!"Vinnie cried out. The mice pressed buttons on their bikes. The bikes transformed into aircrafts. They flew towards the battle cruiser.  
"Boys!"Carbine murmured, watching them go.


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2- Misunderstanding

How long has it been since I fell in love with you/my feelings only increase/will you notice them/Even though I've never once put them into words/Like the snow they just quietly keep accumulating/I miss you/

As they approached the battle cruiser, Vinnie's anxiousness grew. Was Harley ok? Would they reach her in time?  
"I don't like it. It's too quiet."Throttle said.  
"' Wonder why no guards? Modo asked.

" Yeah, you'd think they'd come out and start trouble." Charley replied.

"That would make me happy." Vinnie said, taking out his blaster and spinning it in his hand.

Suddenly a giant glowing net surrounded and engulfed them. The mice and Charley were trapped!  
They were fastened up in the net which was soon hoisted on the desk of the battle cruiser. It was there they were dumped onto the floor.

"Well, well. What have we here? Lunch?" asked a voice. They looked up to see a thin and thick scaly creature arrayed in battle suit and armour. His yellow lizard-like eyes watched them closely. The mice looked around to see they were surrounded by lizardmen dressed the same way.

"Where's Harley?"Throttle asked.

"That's the least of your worries, my little appetizer." He replied, drooling, " I eat Martian mice for breakfast."

"That's enough, Inguarious."said a voice. Harley walked from behind the giant lizard warrior. She was dressed in black pants, boots, metal corset top, and leather pistol belt armed with pistols. She looked annoyed.

" Forgive me, mistress. It won't happen again." He replied, bowing before her.

"Harley! We thought you were lost." Modo said.

" You told us you were in trouble." Throttle said.

"Harley! I'm so happy you're safe!"Vinnie cried out.  
"Yeah, so much you left me and stopped looking for me!"she countered.  
"What?!"The mice exclaimed, staring with shocked looks at each other.  
"Harley, the guys went through a lot of trouble to find you." Charley said.  
"Uh, was anyone talking to you?" Harley replied, cocking her head, hands on hips.  
The mice couldn't believe it. She wasn't acting like herself. "Throw them in the brig!" she cried out to the lizard men.

This rescue wasn't going like they planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Proposal- chapter 3

Hold me tight/tight enough to break me/so that even in an icy wind or blizzard/I won't feel cold/I miss you/ every time I think of you tonight/my feelings only increase/I want to see you right now/

"Well, this went well" Vinnie said, and his friends were locked inside a cell made up stone walls and a single glass window made of hard fiberglass. "'Wonder what they'll do to us?" Charley said, looking around forelornly at the walls. "Nothing good. You can believe that."Throttle replied.

"Hmmph! You Biker Mice think you're so great." The mice saw Inguarious glaring at them from outside the bars, " Three big blowhards."

"Why don't you try saying that up close, bucko!"Vinnie replied, waving his fist at him.

"Yeah. If my arm wasn't chained up, I'd shut that big mouth of yours ." Modo said.

"Don't let Tall, Dark, and Scaly rattle your chains, bros." Throttle told his friends, "Besides, we got other stuff to worry about."

Everyone glanced in the direction he was pointing to see two large Reptilicon soldiers approach the door of their cell followed by Harley.

"Inguarious, what're you doing here?" She said, turning to the large soldier who stood around fumbling.

"You're supposed to be helping to steer the ship. Get going."

"At once, mistress." He murmured, slipping away.

One of the guards opened the cell. Harley stepped in the doorway.

"Vin, we have to talk. Now!" She said. Vinnie stepped close to Harley when a guard shoved him back.  
"Not too close!" He snarled. He got up and was about to let that jerk have it when Harley held up her hand to the guard.  
"It's alright."She told the guard, then to Vinnie,"You have to excuse them. They're a bit overprotective of me."  
"No, kidding."  
Charley was walking up to Vinnie when the guard held her back.  
"Only the white mouse!"  
"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll be fine."Vinnie smiled at Charley to reassure her. He then went off with Harley.

Inguarious was in his quarters watching them from a monitor. He frowned when he saw Harley grab Vinnie's arm and cuddle up next to him.

"I'll never understand what she sees in that mouse fool." He said, aloud to himself, "I care for her. I'm devoted to her and she doesn't see it!"

"Arrrrgh! I'll kill that white mouse!" He screamed, smashing his fist into the monitor.

They walked down a long hallway towards a large door. The guard opened the door. Vinnie was awestruck. It looked like a large living room. There was a huge red round sofa next to a cozy fireplace. A fire was already lit in to the sofa, was a small white cooler filled with ice cold cans of root beer. Harley sat down and motioned Vinnie to sit next to her. "That'll be all."She told the guard who bowed and left the room. "So what's this all about?" Vinnie asked when they were alone. Harley began moving closer to him till her face was inches from his. She then began caressing his cheek with her hand. "Sweet Vinnie. I'm so glad we're finally alone..."she purred, "I've dreamed of this moment."  
"Harley, you sent out a distress call. You said you were in trouble." He managed to get out.  
"I wanted to see you. It's all I've ever wanted."She murmured. She stared into his eyes. He stared into hers. The eyes he remembered: the ones as clear as a blue sky. Eyes that lit up with joy whenever he was around. She was the girl he had loved. The one he once pictured spending the rest of his life with. She gazed at him with those same eyes now. Before he could say anymore she had touched his lips with hers. He responded by kissing her back. Her slender arms went around his back as she pressed her body against his manly muscular chest. She felt his strong powerful arms go around her slim waist as his warm gentle hands caressed her back. At that moment, in his mind, they were back on Mars during the war. Vinnie could think of nothing else but the sweetness of her mouth. "Vinnie...Vinnie."She whispered near his ear, her voice broken by love and passion, "Marry me..."  
He suddenly pulled away. "Wha?" Did he just hear what he thought he heard?  
"Let's get married!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Harley's Gamble

How long has it been since I fell in love with you/My feelings only increase/Will you notice them/Like the snow they keep accumulating/Hold me tight/if this is how it feels/I didn't want to know what it was like to be in love with someone/I love you/

Suddenly the present came back at a screeching halt. He, his bros, and Charley were prisoners on board the Reptilicon battle cruiser. It hit him what just happened. His face burnt with shame. Charley was the woman he had promised to marry and now here he was kissing his ex-girlfriend.  
How could he have forgotten her that quickly? It made no sense. He began pulling away from her.  
"Harley, I can't." He said, stepping away from her.  
"We belong together, Vinnie. You can't tell me that our love has gotten cold. Not after that kiss."She replied, approaching him while searching his face, " I love you."

"Harley, how can i believe that? Or anything else you say? You lied to us about being in trouble just to lure us into a trap."He replied, angrily.

"I didn't do it to trap you."

"Then why?

"So you'd be with me. When Mace took me away, all I could think about was getting away so I could see you again. Then he wounded me and left me to die. The Plutorkians left me, too. Even the Freedom Fighters didn't come for me. I admit, I was angry at you for a long time for not coming. I thought you didn't care."

Vinnie could see tears forming in her eyes. His heart melted. He began to feel sorry for her. She suffered as much as he did.

"In spite of it all...I never stopped loving you." She continued,

"Then Retilicons found me and took me in. They cared for me when no one else did. They're my people now."

"Are we talking about the same creepy scaly guys here?"

"They're not as bad as you think. I've spent the next few years helping them rebuild as their world well as finding a way to stop the Plutokians from enslaving other beings and strip mining planets."

Harley placed her hand under his chin. He turned to look at her.

"Vinnie...I need you. Together we can make the universe safe for all."

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just want things the way they were with us". she said, as tears fell from her eyes, "I'll make it up to you, baby, if you'll just give me another chance."

When she looked at him with those sad and soulful eyes it was hard for him to say no to her. But he knew he had to tell how things stood between them.

"It's too late. I'm already engaged to someone else." He replied.  
"What? How can you love someone else when we're meant to be together?"She moaned. Harley looked like she was going to cry. This was worse than anything.  
"You've been gone for years. I searched and couldn't find you. What was I supposed to do? Just put my life on hold?"  
"You could've waited for me." She said, biting her lip, then lowering her head, "W-who is she?"  
"We shouldn't have done what we did. I have to go. Charley-girl needs me."He turned to go.  
"You can't be serious! That Earth woman? You'd spurn me, a female of your own race?"she demanded.  
"I'm sorry..." He was about to go out the door when suddenly he was shocked by an electric shock. He fell to the floor with a thud. Harley held a metal staff in her hand.  
"I'll never let you marry anyone but me!"She murmured, angrily, then her face softened and leaning over him, "Forgive me."  
"Inguarious,"  
The Reptilicon guard appeared.  
"Take him to my room. Lay him on the bed."She said.

"Mistress, I must protest. He' s a mouse. You know they are our enemies."

"Shut up and do as I bide you."  
"Yes, mistress."

"Oh, I hope Vinnie's alright."Charley said.  
"Not to worry, Charley-girl, our Vinnie can take care of himself."Throttle said.

Charley knew that was true. Vinnie maybe wild and a bit uncivilized, but he was resourceful and daring. The corners of her lips formed a smile as she recalled the time he saved Throttle and Modo from the Pit Boss and his Pit Crew. Charley told him to find the other two mice and get out instructing him to keep a low profile. But unfortunately, keeping a low profile was not part of his personality. He unloaded enough firepower in the Pits that made it look like the Fourth of July had come early.

"That mouse thrives on danger. It's like an addiction with him. Nothing to worry about." She thought. So why did she feel nervous? Because this wasn't any of the Pit Crew or Limburger's baddies. It was an ex who won't stay out of the picture.

"I trust him, I don't trust her."She thought. Charley knew Harley had been Vinnie's girlfriend during the Plutorkian war. She knew how he felt about her. How devastated he was when she was kidnapped by Mace, the rat spy who betrayed the Martian Resistance. Mace appeared like a dreary shadow out of nowhere. Vinnie never saw Harley again after that day. The Martian Freedom Fighters seached for her for weeks with no luck. Vinnie continued to look for Harley even when everyone else stopped. He lived in the hope that he'd find her someday.

He soon came to the conclusion that she'd never be found when months of searching became years. This made him afraid to open his heart again. Then he met Charley. They started off as friends. Sure, he flirted with her. But he began caring about her often masking his true feelings with shameless flirting. It took him a long time to tell her how he really felt.  
It was the happiest day of both their lives when he finally did. But now Harley was back. Charley was worried Vinnie was still in love with his ex-girlfriend.

" I trust you, Vinnie."

"He'll be okay, Miss Charley-ma'am." Modo said, giving her a warm smile.

"I know." Charley smiled back.

"Lil' Hoss just sent me the coordinates of where they stashed her and our other bikes. They're holding them in the landing bay where they keep the escape pods." Modo said, glancing at a video screen on his bionic arm which displayed a whole list of numerals. "Great. All we gotta do now is find out where Harley took Vinnie and we're home free."Throttle replied. "First things first, we've got to break out of this cell."Charley said.

"Leave that to us, Charley-girl." Throttle replied, grinning.

A Reptilicon guard walked by their cell to see Throttle keeling over and holding his stomach.

"Hey! We need a doctor!" Charley called.

" What the trouble? Speak out!" The guard called out. While he was distracted, Throttle looped his tail around the guard's blaster.

"No thanks. I prefer a shoot out." He said, shooting and blasting the metal chain wrapped around the laser on Modo's bionic arm.

Modo shot the cell door lock causing the door to open.

"Ha ha! Back to action!" Modo laughed. The three friends were free! They ran out and down the metallic galley way.

"We have to find Vinnie." Charley said.

"That'll be my department. Modo, you and Charley go snag our bikes while I look for Romeo."

"Plenty of time." Harley told herself as she walked down the hallway that led to the cell of her prisoners.

" Things are working out great."

There was plenty of time to plan her strategy. This was her domain. Her rules. She knew just the thing to checkmate her opponents. Reptilicus taught her well. When he found her dying he didn't hold our much hope that she'd make it, but she survived despite the odds. Her will to fight made her worthy to be the leader of the people after his death. Over the years, she won many battles and had many victories. But she was sad. She was lonely.

But now. Now she and her beloved were now reunited.

"Dear Vinnie...no one will take you from me now!" She thought, happily, then frowned as she came into the view of an empty cell. As she walked down the hall there were beaten up guards everywhere.

"Who did this?" She screamed, grabbing a guard by the collar.

" The mice."

"I didn't come this far to lose!" she replied, angrily shoving him away.

"Mistress, they couldn't gotten far." a Reptilicon guard told her.

"They're after their bikes. Quickly! To the landing bay!" She replied.

Vinnie woke up and found himself in a strange room. He was lying on a round bed.

"Whoa! Harley's got as bad a temper as Charley. Where am I? I gotta find my bros and Charley." He said, getting up and on his feet. He went to open the door and found it locked.

" Someone wants me to check in but not check out." He said. Then he grinned as he lit one of his flares.

" No prob. Make my own exit." He said, throwing the flare at the door. The force of the blast knocked him next to a desk. When he was done, a large gaping hole took the place of the door. He ran out to hear a sound behind him.

"Sneaking up on me, eh? Sorry, creep face. You just entered a blow away zone." He swung with his fist. A hand blocked his blow.

"Vin, it's me!"

"Throttle? 'Coulda gave me a warning, ya know."

"Yeah, well, you should follow your own advice." He replied, grinning, "C'mon. The others are waiting."

Modo and Charley went to the landing bay to see the bikes chained up. Modo fired his bionic arm freeing the bikes. They rode to them.

"That's m'darling." Modo said, grinning and patting his bike.

"I just hope Throttle and Vinnie are okay." Charley replied.

" Worry about yourselves." Said a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Letting Go- chapter 5

How long will I be thinking of you/My sighs fogged up the window glass/Can a candle flame still melt my trembling heart/Hold me tight/ tight enough to break/so that even in an icy wind or blizzard/I won't feel cold/If there was an eternally falling snow /could it cover up my feelings for you/ I want to shout to the wintery sky/ I want to see you right now/I love you

Modo and Charley glanced in the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway was none other than Harley surrounded by a whole platoon of soldiers.  
"Get them!" She cried.  
"Don't you worry, Charley ma'am. I'll protect you." Modo said, socking one guard who crept up on them.  
"Thanks, Big Guy." She replied, elbowing another guard in the ribs who snuck up behind them.  
"I'll remember that." She winked at Modo who blushed. Harley and Charley were soon facing each other. "I'll never let you take Vinnie away from me!" Harley countered.  
"He's not a thing you can just take possession of. He's a person."  
"Shut up and fight!" She shouted, swinging at Charley who ducked and dodged.

Meanwhile, Throttle and Vinnie ran down the hall. Solders blocked their way.

"You two aren't going anywhere." The tallest of them growled.

" Is it me? He sounds like a certain fish head we know."Vinnie said.

"Yeah, and like always he's proven wrong." Throttle replied, activating his Nuke Knuckles, then slugging a guard.

"I'm glad you guys showed up."Vinnie then grabbed a guard throwing him into another,'Nothing like hand to hand combat to get the ol' adrenaline flowing." He grinned.

Within minutes, the two mice polished off the guards.

"Time to get going."

Modo had just beaten up a bunch of soldiers when more came in only to be driven away by his bionic laser arm. He then used it to blast away the chain on his bike. Lil' Hoss, his bike then freed the other bikes by shooting the chain that restrained them.

"Ha Ha! That's my little darlin'!" He laughed, patting the side of his bike. Throttle and Vinnie came charging in.

"Whoa! 'Looks like my kinda party"Vinnie said, after slugging a guard. He and Throttle jumped into the fight.

Meanwhile, Charley and Harley continued to fight.

" I won't let you hurt Vinnie." Charley said.

"Do you honestly think that you, an Earth woman,can make him happy?" Harley asked.

"I care about his feelings."

"And I don't?"

"If you love him, you'll let him go."

"You're just saying that because you want him for yourself."

"No. When you love someone, you give of yourself to help them in any way. Have you once thought about he feels instead of how you feel?"

Harley looked surprised. She had been trying to make him be with her. To make up for the time that was forever lost. Was that so wrong? She remembered when he had kissed her before. Oh, how sweet and soft his lips were! How good it tasted!

"He must love me,too." She thought.

But as she thought more about it she remembered how she had seduced him into making out with her. She forced herself on him and he gave in. Sadness and regret filled her heart when she realized he acted out of a physical attraction and not love. Tears formed in her eyes. He told her he was with someone else. She didn't respect his decision. She looked around to see Vinnie fighting with a guard. Inguarious was sneaking up behind him with a blaster.

"I'll teach you to treat Mistress Harley as your own personal plaything!" He said, cocking and aiming his gun at Vinnie's back.

"VINNIE!" Harley screamed, shoving him out of the way as the laser shot sliced into her body.

"HARLEY! No!" Vinnie cried out. Inguarious stood in shock.

"You murderous scum!" Vinnie yelled, socking Inguarious with all his might.

Harley collapsed on the floor. Vinnie cradled her body in his arms. Blood was seeping out of her wound. Throttle took off his neckerchief and balled it up. He applied it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"She's lost a lot of blood." He said, grimly.

"Harley, we'll get you to a doctor. You'll be alright."Vinnie told her. His face was pale and whiter than usual. His heart sank.

"No, it's too late." She said, then turning to Charley who stood close by crying quietly,"Charley."

Charley approached her. Harley took her hand and placed it into Vinnie's hand.

"Live happily with him. Be good to him for my sake." She said, "Vinnie, I'm sorry for everything."

She then took her last breath. The Reptilicons all bowed their heads and dropped their weapons.

Vinnie gently laid Harley's body down. He got up and approached Inguarious.

"You killed her." He countered.

"It was an accident. I never wanted to hurt her. I loved her." Inguarious said, sadly, "She can be saved."

Several Reptilicon doctors soon had Harley attached to a machine with wires and electrodes connected to her head. They pressed some buttons on a control panel.

"Is she alright?" Vinnie asked.

"The doctors and the scientists on Reptiliconia use technology that's far more advanced than Earth and Mars." Harley replied, without moving her lips.

"Harley, I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Vinnie. I'm the one who should be sorry. You and Charley belong together. I was wrong to get in the middle of that. l've already let you go. So leave this place with no regrets."

"Where will you go?" Charley asked.

"Back to the planet of the Reptilicons."

The mice flew back to Mars. They watched as the battle cruiser took off into the sky.

"You okay, Vinnie?" Charley asked, glancing at his downcast face.

"Fine." He replied, turning to her. He then smiled at her and then wrapped his tail around her waist like he used to do when they were on Earth. He pulled her towards him taking her in his arms.

"So ready to be Mrs. Vinnie Van Wham?"

"As ready as you are."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

The song in the beginning of the story is Eternal Snow from the animae "Full Moon Sagashite."


End file.
